Weiss VS Todoroki
Weiss VS Todoroki is the fifth episode of Triforce54's DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Weiss Schnee from RWBY against Shouto Todoroki from My Hero Academia. Description Two rich and icy fighters enter the arena for a frosty fight! Huntress vs Hero! Interlude Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates Boomstick: Damn it! I ran out of money for beer again! Man, I wish I was born rich. Wiz: I wouldn't recommend it. Most rich protagonists end up having severe daddy issues ... and a scar. And possibly ice manipulation. Boomstick: But I already have two of those things, and I'm not rich! Alright, time to find that ice wizard... Wiz: These two combatants may need some serious therapy, but they're not a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Weiss Schnee, prodigy Huntress and former heir of the Schnee Dust Company. Wiz: And Shouto Todoroki, prodigy Hero and son of Number Two Hero, Endeavor. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Weiss Schnee Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Mirror Mirror (White Trailer) Wiz: Jacques Gelé was a man who craved power. In a world of Hunters and Huntresses, he wanted to rise to the top and climb to the peak of the corporate ladder. Boomstick: So instead of working hard, he married into the Schnee family, and took control of the Schnee Dust Company. What a dick! Wiz: Boomstick, we all know you would attempt that in a heartbeat if it meant money. Boomstick: Oh, I'm hurt! I may be a perv, but I would never take advantage of women like that. Only my cousin Benny would do that. God rest his soul. Wiz: What happened? Boomstick: Yakuza. Wiz: Anyway, Jacques' loveless marriage produced three children: the eldest daughter, Winter, the younger son, Whitley, and the middle child, Weiss. Boomstick: Winter and Weiss hated their abusive father. Weiss was literally scarred because of a training session her father set up for her. So Weiss decided to enroll at Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. Hunters and Huntresses are powerful people who slice up the Creatures of Grimm for a living! Wiz: Trained by her sister, Weiss quickly became a skilled fighter, enough to pass the Beacon Academy Initiation. She then became an integral member of team RWBY. Weiss: You are so childish. Ruby: Weiss? Weiss: And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit ... difficult ... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 16 Score Boomstick: To become a Hunter or Huntress you need Aura, which is the manifestation of your soul! Aura protects you from all injuries until it's broken and can even heal small wounds. But no Hunter or Huntress is complete without their own custom weapon to harness their Aura. Wiz: Weiss' weapon of choice is Myrtenaster, a rapier with a revolving chamber filled with Dust, an extremely potent substance that can perform different attacks. Just inhaling it through your nose can give you an explosive sneeze. Boomstick: Using Dust, Weiss can shoot fireballs, construct ice, or even make mini tornados. Wiz: But her ace in the hole is her Semblance. There are certain people in the world of Remnant that have unlocked their Semblance, a hidden power that only they have. Boomstick: Well, most of the time. Weiss' Semblance is genetic, passed down through her family tree. Her Semblance's name is Glyphs, which allows her to create ... glyphs. They can be used as platforms and shields, giving her plenty of options for attacking and defending. Wiz: Her glyphs can push away objects, pull them back, change trajectory, launch people through the air, dilate time, and increase speed. Weiss can even run up walls using them. Some of these techniques are the result of Dust enhancements. Boomstick: But her most important power is Summoning. Weiss can summon ana enemy to fight for her, as long as Weiss has defeated that enemy. That includes a Boarbatusk, a Queen Lancer, and a Arma Gigas. The Arma Gigas is a massive suit of armor that's bulky and comes equipped with a ginormous sword. Cues: RWBY Volume 3 - It's My Turn Wiz: Weiss' vast arsenal and abilities aren't her only strong suits. She's elegant and composed during battle. and her strength and speed are not to be ignored. Boomstick: We said that Weiss can summon enemies she's defeated, so it's pretty obvious how she can summon that Arma Gigas. Wiz: During the battle with the Arma Gigas, Weiss moved across long distances in less than a second, and manages to lift the whole armor with her Glyphs. Boomstick: Weiss moved just under as fast as the eye can see, and that's without her time dilation! Wiz: Weiss has also fought other opponents such as a Queen Lancer, and survived a fight with Vernal. Even though that ended in a defeat, it's still impressive. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Weiss's most notable victories are against the Creatures of Grimm, not against people or Faunus. Wiz: Plus, her Aura has been shown to be easily broken before by strong opponents. And to top it off, Weiss' speed doesn't always apply to her reaction time. She has been shown to be caught off guard by slower opponents. Boomstick: But don't let those weaknesses fool you. Weiss is a badass girl on her way to become a Huntress. Cues: RWBY Volume 4 - Let's Just Live Wiz: Weiss has gained so much since she's joined team RWBY. She's learned to open up, and found people to help cast off the chains that her father roped around her. Instead of being spoiled and depressed, Weiss is now a bright and experienced person. Weiss is now ready to face whatever challenges that come her way as long as she has her friends with her. Boomstick: This is one icy chick you don't wanna piss off. Weiss: We should always be working toward the best versions of ourselves. There is no time to stand idly by. The honor of the Schnee family rests on my shoulders. I'll be sure not to tarnish it. Shouto Todoroki Cues: My Hero Academia Season 1 - Hīrō no Kage Wiz: Enji Todoroki, AKA the number two hero, Endeavor, was a man who craved power. 80% of the world had a superpower known as a Quirk, and Endeavor was lucky enough to have one. In a world of superpowered individuals, all his life he's wanted to become the number one hero, which meant surpassing All MIght. Boomstick: Endeavor's Quirk was Hellflame, which allows him to shoot out flames like a damn faucet! But even though he had this awesome Quirk, Endeavor realized that he could never realistically reach his goal. So he made a foolproof plan to create the ultimate hero. Wiz: Endeavor married Rei Todoroki, a woman with a nice quirk that was her ice Quirk. Boomstick: Did, did you just make a pun? That might've been the best one! Although, that's not saying much... Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: Endeavor wanted an awesome kid that would inherit both his and Rei's Quirks. His loveless marriage produced four children: Fuyumi, the eldest daughter, Natsuo, one of the two older sons, and the youngest son, Shouto. The older children were pretty meh, but Shouto got the powerful hybrid Quirk his old man wanted. Wiz: Endeavor saw opportunity, and sought to train Shouto to become the number one hero. Unfortunately, in Endeavor's eyes it meant abusing Shouto and harshly training him. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Endeavor's wife started to get the crazy eyes, and in a fit of "my marriage sucks and my kid looks creepy", she poured scalding water onto Shouto, scarring him. My god, and I thought my childhood sucked! Wiz: Rei was put into a mental hospital while Endeavor continued to train Shouto. He endured punishment for most of his life. Estranged from his father, Shouto Todoroki sought to never use his fire powers ever again. Even so, he still grew in strength. When he was 15 years old, Todoroki was accepted into U.A. High School, an academy that trains people to become heroes. Cues: My Hero Academia Season 1 - HERO A Wiz: By this time, Todoroki was a prodigy hero, and was soon to be top of his class. Revered by his classmates, Todoroki's future was set in stone. Boomstick: Not to mention, he was fricking rich! But I guess that comes at the expense of a lack of social skills and friends. Wiz: Todoroki's Quirk is called Half-Cold Half-Hot. Todoroki's right side can produce ice and lower the temperature. His signature move is to create a giant wall of ice that can trap and damage opponents. He can make smaller ones as well. The ice Todoroki creates is so cold that touching it exposed can tear off your skin. As a bonus, his attacks are both long and short range, and he can direct and aim them with ease. Boomstick: Todoroki can use his ice to get around, surfing on them like he's Iceman, or even giving him some altitude to face his opponents. But like any powerful ability there's some drawbacks. Wiz: The ice part of his powers can lower his body temperature dramatically while decreasing the usefulness of Todoroki's ice attacks. He usually makes up for this by using his left side to increase his temperature, but Todoroki's not too keen on using it. Boomstick: Until this happened: Rei: You are not a prisoner of your lineage. It's okay to use your power. To become who you want to be... (Todoroki uses his left side) Cues: My Hero Academia Season 1 - PLUS ULTRA Wiz: Yes, indeed. During a battle with Izuku Midoriya, Todoroki uses his left side for the first time in battle. After this he fully embraces his father's Quirk. Boomstick: Using both of his sides makes Todoroki an unstoppable beast, balancing his powers completely. He can shoot flames to scorch his enemies or to push them back. But, because he hasn't used it a lot, Todoroki is rusty with his left side and can't use both of his sides at the same time without making himself vulnerable. But do you know what he can do?! Make a giant explosion that dices and slices concrete! Wiz: The science behind this explosion is directly linked to the extreme temperatures that Todoroki's Quirk can create. His right side lowers the temperature, and then his left side heats it up, rapidly expanding it. While not exactly scientifically accurate, it's the best explanation we have. Cues: My Hero Academia Season 2 - Jet Set Run Wiz: Todoroki's skill is on par with powerful opponents like Iida, Bakugo, Stain, and Moonfish. He's even beaten Izuku Midoriya, whose attacks are so strong they can create air currents. Izuku once created a whirlpool just by flicking his finger. Boomstick: Todoroki can take on multiple giant robots at once and like said earlier, his attacks have crazy range. Unfortunately, Todoroki heavily relies on his Quirk. Wiz: While his Quirk can be directed, the precision and concentration of his larger attacks is limited and may be its fatal flaw. Boomstick: But nevertheless, Todoroki will freeze your ass to Sunday if you mess with him, his friends, or his donuts. Todoroki: You fool, even though you want to win this battle. Now which one of us is screwing around? I want it too. I'll be a hero! Death Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time, for a Death Battle! Cues: My Hero Academia Season 1 - Ara Rara! In a ginormous stadium, Present Mic, Eraserhead, Doctor Oobleck, and Professor Port are commentating. Present Mic: All right, everyone, can you HEAR ME!!! The crowd goes wild with anticipation. Present Mic: OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HOPE YOU'RE EXCITED FOR OUR FIRST MATCHUP OF THE DAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK, MUMMY MAN?! Eraserhead: ... I think you should be more quiet. Oobleck: On the other hand, I myself am quite ecstatic about today's combatants. Between Weiss Schnee of our very own Beacon Academy-'' ''Port: And Shouto Todoroki of U.A. High School. Both are at the top of their class and are ready to come at each other with all they've got. Who's gonna win this icy battle? Present Mic: Shouto Todoroki is a prodigy hero on his way to the top with his Quirk, Half-Cold Half-Hot! Oobleck: Miss Schnee is a prodigy Huntress who clears the competition with her Semblance, Glyphs, and her weapon, Myrtenaster. Eraserhead: Can I go to sleep now? Weiss walks onto the battlefield. Ruby: You go, Weiss! Yang: Don't hold back, or else it was "ice" to know you! Random person: Dammit, Barb! Neptune: We're rooting for you! Nora: Yeah, break his legs! Todoroki walks out into the arena. Izuku: Do your best Todoroki! Iida: Represent Class 1-A well! Momo: I believe in you, Todoroki! Bakugo: Pfft. Don't hold back, bastard! Cues: My Hero Academia Season 2 - Bombing King Weiss readies her blade. Weiss: Prepare yourself. I hope for a fair fight! Todoroki raises his right arm. Todoroki: Bring your A-game to this battle. I'm here to become a hero! Present Mic: We're STAAAAAAAAAAARTING NOW!!! '''FIGHT!' Todoroki sends a wave of ice towards Weiss. She narrowly avoids it and sends her own ice attack. Todoroki blocks it with an ice wall, and then slides on his ice. He decreases the distance between the two and then sends more ice constructs and a glacier at Weiss, who jumps off of them with her Glyphs and slices the glacier in half. ''Todoroki: Too slow. Todoroki shoots a stream of blazing fire out of his left arm at Weiss, who gets pushed back to the edge of the arena. Weiss: Agh! Weiss flips forward and shoots cyan streams of light of Todoroki, who rolls to avoid them. Weiss uses her Glyphs to increase in speed and then races towards Todoroki. When she gets close, Weiss engages Todoroki with a flurry of sword strikes. Todoroki quickly blocks the strikes with ice walls. Weiss: If that won't do... Weiss uses a time dilation Glyph. Weiss: Maybe this will! Weiss dashes around Todoroki, attacking him from all angles. Todoroki quickly raises ice all around him, covering him from head to toe. Weiss puts a black Glyph under Todoroki, pushing him up and shattering the ice. Weiss jumps off a Glyph, slashing at Todoroki, who falls to the ground. A small crater forms from the impact. Todoroki: What a nuisance... Weiss drops to the ground and rushes at Todoroki. Todoroki: Don't blame me for what happens next. Todoroki freezes Weiss' feet to the ground. Weiss: No! Todoroki: Got you. Todoroki gets up and sends a giant ice wall at Weiss. Weiss uses fire Dust to blast away most of the ice, but is still struck by some of the fragments. Todoroki slides on his ice, getting close to Weiss. He then freezes Weiss' left arm, but Weiss uses a Glyph to push Todoroki back. Todoroki: Tch. Fine. Weiss uses wind Dust to blow away Todoroki, who uses his ice to support himself. Todoroki makes a giant ice slide that loops around the battlefield. He slides around on it while shooting ice projectiles at Weiss, who blocks them with her Glyphs. Todoroki flash steps behind Weiss, his left arm outstretched. Todoroki: It's over! Weiss gets scorched by the flames, however the fire melts the ice off of Weiss' arm. Weiss: Thanks for that! Weiss uses her time dilation Glyph to increase her speed, and then runs around Todoroki. Todoroki: What are you-'' Weiss stabs Todoroki in the arm, drawing blood. ''Todoroki: No! Weiss jabs at Todoroki multiple times, his blood flying into the air. Weiss aims at Todoroki's heart, only for her to get blasted by both ice and fire. Todoroki grabs Weiss' arms, freezing her left arm while burning her right arm. Todoroki: I won't lose! Todoroki conjures the biggest ice wall he's ever made and crashes it into Weiss. (music stops) Oobleck: It seems that Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! Present Mic: WHAAAAAAAAAT?! IS IT OVER ALREADY?! Port: It seems like Miss Schnee is out of the competition. Eraserhead: Hmmm, it's true that once a Huntress' Aura is depleted, they usually can't fight anymore. And if they can, they shouldn't. Even so... The battlefield is covered in smoke and ice. Todoroki is brushing rubble off of himself. Todoroki: I think I went a little overboard ... But I won, so that's that. Todoroki turns around and walks away. Present Mic: All right, folks! The fight's over! The winner is-'' A white light shines from the battlefield. ''Eraserhead: Yamada, wait! Cues: RWBY Volume 4 - This Life Is Mine There's a silence, then a loud explosion is heard. Todoroki turns back. Todoroki: Impossible! Oobleck: Could it be!? Miss Schnee is not done yet! A huge Glyph is created, seen by everyone in the crowd. Weiss summons a Queen Lancer. The Lancer shoots her stinger at Todoroki, who blocks it with an ice wall and freezes it to the ground. The smoke clears, revealing a bleeding Weiss, who has plunged her sword into the ground. Weiss: We're not done yet! Todoroki: Guess I'll have to give it my all! Todoroki blasts the Queen Lancer with a giant flame. The flame disintegrates the Queen Lancer easily. Weiss: Hmph. Try this! Weiss shoots a barrage of fire balls at Todoroki and summons a Boarbatusk to distract him while she makes an even bigger Glyph that spans across the battlefield. Todoroki: Finally. Todoroki summons ice from his right side and engulfs his left side in flames. Weiss: Please let this work! Weiss elegantly motions with Myrtenaster, and then strikes it into the ground. The Glyph increases in size, and another Glyph appears above the first one. The Arma Gigas is summoned between the Glyphs. The suit of armor arms itself with its sword, and then runs at Todoroki. Todoroki: Goodbye... The drastic changes in temperature create a giant explosion, which immediately disintegrates the Boarbatusk and rips apart the battlegrounds. Todoroki: That had to have done it. Suddenly, the Arma Gigas teleports behind Todoroki using Weiss' Glyph. Todoroki: What?! No! The Arma Gigas slashes at Todoroki, deeply wounding the boy. The Arma Gigas teleports around Todoroki while slashing at him. The armor teleports above him, and then rushes down while cutting right through Todoroki, severing his body in half. The Arma Gigas dissipates. An injured Weiss sheathes her sword and walks off the stage. K.O! Results Cues: RWBY Volume 5 - Path to Isolation Boomstick: Damn! He was just 15! Wiz: Todoroki may have been at the top of his class, but he was severely outclassed by Weiss. Todoroki's offensive capabilities were greater than Weiss', but power alone just isn't enough. Boomstick: Weiss had a vast arsenal with several options for both attack and defense that Todoroki just couldn't keep up with. Half-Cold Half-Hot was strong, but Glyphs and Dust were more than capable enough of handling it. Wiz: Weiss' speed was superior as well. She regularly travels faster than the eye can see and can use her Glyphs and Dust to enhance both her reaction time and movement speed. While it's certainly possible for Todoroki to catch Weiss off guard, since slower opponents have before, Todoroki has never faced an opponent with Weiss' speed. The fastest opponents he's ever faced are Stain and Iida, the former he faced with backup. And while he did defeat Iida, he couldn't react to Iida's fastest speed, which wasn't near Weiss'. Boomstick: Todoroki did have an edge in endurance, considering that he took punches from Midoriya, while Weiss has low endurance. So, in theory, Todoroki could wear her out enough to break her Semblance or knock her unconscious. However, Weiss' Aura provides a defense against piercing weapons, something that Todoroki can't just endure, which is shown in his fight with Stain. So Myrtenaster, which is like a sword on steroids, could definetely make a Todoroki kebab. Wiz: It should also be noted that Todoroki's ice can be cut by sharp objects, such as Twice's measuring tape. By that logic, Weiss should also be able to cut through Todoroki's ice. Boomstick: Finally, while Summoning makes Weiss vulnerable, given the opportunity the Arma Gigas would seal the deal. Combining Summoning with Glyphs allows the Arma Gigas to teleport, something that Todoroki has no experience with! Wiz: Unfortunately, Todoroki's strength and endurance was inferior compared to Weiss' arsenal, abilities, speed, and defense. Boomstick: Todoroki got "iced"! Wiz: The winner is Weiss Schnee. Next Time Who are you rooting for? Weiss Todoroki Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ice Duel Category:Triforce54 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles